


All the things he said

by annannette (fanetjuh)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 16:39:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5593366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanetjuh/pseuds/annannette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If you would ask Ethan to list everything Danny had ever said to him, he could. No one ever asked, but sometimes he liked thinking about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All the things he said

**Author's Note:**

> Part of the Teen Wolf Bingo challenge I'm doing on tumblr

It had all started with one sentence. One sentence, long ago, in class.

Ethan had been sitting next to the cutest guy he had ever met and all of a sudden he had realized that he had not brought anything. He had not brought paper to write on, he had not brought something to write with and he had not brought books. He had actually made it clear that he had not been in school for the classes. Maybe they had thought he had been there because he simply had to. But actually, he had been there to keep an eye on Scott. 

The cute guy next to him had been looking at him. His eyebrows had been raised and he had had his arms crossed on his table. It had been clear that he had been there to study. He had had his book open on the right page, he had had a notebook filled with notes and he had had a pencil between his lips. It had been sexy and he had probably not realized it.

 “Can I borrow a pen?” Ethan had leaned towards him and had whispered the words as softly as he could, making sure that no one else would hear him.

The boy had not answered, but he had searched through his pencil case, eventually throwing a pencil on Ethan’s table. While doing so he had smiled.

 It had been the most beautiful smile Ethan had ever seen and he had smiled back.  Although they had not been able to start a conversation, Ethan at least had had a reason to talk to him again.  “Thanks for borrowing your pencil.”  
   
That had been the second sentence he had ever said to Danny. Ethan had to admit that it wasn’t poetic or brilliant, but it had worked. He had held out his hand.

“I'm Ethan.” He had smiled, a little sheepishly, much to his brother’s amusement.

“Danny.”  

His name. That had been the first thing Danny had ever told him. His name.  
   
Ethan had not been a teenage girl. He had not filled entire notebooks with Danny loves Ethan and Ethan loves Danny, but the boy and his name had always been on his mind ever since he had said that first word.  

“So, what are you doing after school?” Ethan had tried to play it cool. He had not even known yet if he stood a chance with Danny. Of course, after all those years he had started to know when someone was interested in guys and when not, but it wasn’t like you could always see it. Actually, Ethan had discovered that most of the times he couldn’t see it.

“Rehearsing.”  

A verb. The second word Danny had ever spoken to him had been a verb.

 “O, are you in the drama club?” Ethan had ignored the fact that they both had a next class to attend, but Danny had not tried to get away from him either, which Ethan had considered a good thing. At that time he couldn’t have known that the single word answers would turn into sentences and eventually into stories. Just like he couldn’t have known that Danny and he would be sitting next to each other while the court was proclaiming that from this day on all homosexual couples in America were allowed to get married.

“No, I’m in the orchestra.”

The third thing Danny had said had been a sentence, a full sentence.

“O, that sounds cool. What are you playing?” Ethan had kept on dreading the moment and Danny had allowed him to. With every response, and every second passing by, he had started to feel more secure.

“Trumpet.”

The fourth thing Danny had told him had been a noun.

Most people would forget all those useless answers and words, but Ethan didn’t. He remembered every single conversation he and Danny had. He even remembered what they had worn and where they had been. Not that Ethan had a great memory. He just had a great memory when it came to Danny.

“I like trumpets.” Ethan had smiled and Danny had smiled back at him.

“Do you play an instrument?”

The fifth thing Danny had said had been a question. A full sentence, with a question mark.

“No, but I’m a good listener.” Ethan had raised his eyebrows a little. He had not wanted to be too obvious about his intentions. After all, he had been hurt way too often to fall for love at first sight. But he also had too many great memories to ignore it completely.

“See you after school then.”

The sixth thing Danny had said had been an invitation.

And while Danny had walked passed him, Ethan had grinned like an idiot while Aiden had been shaking his head, an amused smile brightening his features.

“Let me guess, mission shadowing Scott McCall has been postponed?” Aiden had cocked his head, brushing his brother’s shoulders teasingly.

Ethan had not even answered the question and the rest of the day he had been counting the hours. No, he was lying right now. He had been counting the seconds until he would see Danny again.

“So, what did you think?”

Another question. The seventh thing Danny had said had been another question.  It had not been a question Ethan had been able to answer honestly.

The rehearsal had been boring. They had been playing the song over and over again and it had not been a very great song anyway.

Not that Ethan had minded. He had picked a spot with an excellent view on the boy with his trumpet. He had seen how the boy’s lips had kissed the instrument and how his cheeks had turned redder and redder with every tone he had had to play.

“You're great with…” Ethan had licked his lips. “A trumpet.”  Danny had started laughing and he had shaken his head.

“Pick me up tomorrow at seven.”

The eight thing Danny had told him had been the best thing he had heard him say until then. Since that day Ethan’s lucky number had become eight.

Eight stood for his first date with the cutest boy he had ever met. Eight stood for the happiness that had spread itself through his body. Eight stood for the beating heart in his chest.

Ethan had picked Danny up at three minutes before seven. He had already been in the right street at fifteen minutes before seven. He had watched Danny’s house since seven minutes before seven.

“You're early.”

The ninth thing Danny had said to him had been about the three minutes that Ethan had been early.

“I didn’t want to keep you waiting.”

If Danny had been a lady, Ethan would have had a lecture how you couldn’t simply show up early, how a girl needed time to pick her dress and do her hair and make up.

But Danny had not been a lady. Danny had been wearing the jeans he had been wearing all day, or actually both days, combined with a nice clean shirt that still smelled like flowers, which was probably just the smell of the washing powder Danny’s mother was using.

“Where are we going?”

The tenth thing that Danny had said had been another question.

Ethan had not thought about it. He had been new in town, had not known where to find the expensive restaurants and the cool bars. All he had known was that wherever Danny would want to go, he would go.

“You can pick.” Ethan had smiled and Danny had smiled that pretty smile of him again. Ethan’s heart had skipped a few beats and for a moment he had been afraid that he would never learn how to breath normal again.

“There is a nice bar in town we can go to.”

The eleventh thing Danny said had lead them to their favorite bar. It had become their favorite bar because they had shared their first kiss there, because they had touched each other for the first time there, because they had shared a full bottle of champaign, even though they had both not been of legal age to drink.

“Let's go there.” Ethan had wanted to pick up Danny with his motor cycle, but Aiden had talked that out of his head. He had not been able to remember the exact words his brother had been using, but it was something with lacking style and class.

At least Aiden had been nice enough to help him pick out the perfect rental car for the night.

The car was now parked in front of their house, because Ethan had never brought it back. A few days after their first date, he had walked in, had thrown some money on the counter and had asked the man if it had been enough to keep the car forever. Ethan didn’t like talking about the details, but let’s say that there were a few nice memories attached to that specific car.

“Nice car.”

The twelfth thing Danny had said to him had been a compliment. The first compliment Ethan had ever gotten from a boy.

“Thanks.”

Of course he should have tried to answer something better, but at that time he had not been able to think of something. Maybe he could have said that a great boy deserved a great car. Or he could have said something like wanting to travel in style when there was someone special traveling with him.

No, he had just said thanks. And he had opened the door for Danny, watching how he stepped in, enjoying the comfortable seat.

The next few things he had said had been directions. "Left", "right", "straight on", "left", "left" and "just around the corner.”

That’s when Ethan had stopped counting. He had not stopped remembering. He remembered the first time Danny had said I love you.

It had been during a sunny day. They had been in the park. Ethan had eaten too much and had felt sick, while Danny had been laughing.

“I think you’re a little stupid, but I love you anyway.”

Ethan had never asked if Danny had counted it as the first time he had said I love you too.

Probably Danny had forgotten about the little moment or had not even realized that the words had slipped out.

The second time Danny had said I love you, or the first time if Ethan would only count the times Danny did remember, had been on Ethan’s birthday.

It had been midnight and Danny had been sleeping next to him. He had not even opened his eyes to stare at the clock. He had just known that it had been midnight and he had remembered that it had been the midnight of Ethan’s birthday.

“Happy Birthday. I love you.” Danny had kissed his cheek, his neck and eventually his lips and Ethan had gotten the best birthday present he had ever gotten.

Well, if you didn’t count his birthday one year later, and the one one year after that and the last one. But that had not happened by then, so by then it had been the best birthday present he had ever gotten.

Danny had said I love you exactly twenty-one times now.

If you would ask Ethan, he would be able to list them all.

The one at christmas eve, when Danny had introduced him to his parents. The one at new years eve, when they had told their friends their wishes for the new year. Oh, and he couldn’t forget the one in the fun park, when they had been sharing a waffle.

“Ethan?”

Ethan turned his head towards his boyfriend, on the couch, next to him.

Danny’s eyes were glimmering and he was looking from Ethan to the television, back to Ethan, back to the television and eventually back to Ethan.

“I didn’t buy a ring yet.” Ethan winked and he saw how Danny grinned, shaking his head.

“I like the yet in that sentence.”

Ethan liked the yet in that sentence too and he liked that Danny liked the yet in that sentence. And he hoped that Danny liked that Ethan liked that Danny liked the yet in that sentence.

“Make sure you’re ready.” Ethan looked away from his boyfriend, but he moved a little closer towards him, although he wasn’t sure if that was actually possible.

“I will.”

For a moment there was nothing but silence. Silence, a hand on Ethan’s knee and a head on his shoulder.

“I love you, Ethan.”

The twenty-second time Danny said I love you.

“I love you too.”

The seventeenth time Ethan said I love you too. At least, if he didn’t count the times he had whispered it but Danny had not heard it. In that case it was the nineteenth time. If he also counted the times he had thought it, it would have been the twenty second time.

“I love you too.”

Eighteenth, twentieth, twenty-third.


End file.
